Injured
by Purple-Moon-Blossom
Summary: He was too late. Oneshot, Tipo (Completed) Warning: Character death, it's super sad so don't say I didn't warn you.


**(A/N: ok so this is another one, I wrote it last week *sigh* it's not a happy one it really isn't, I hope you like it)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

"Tigress! Tigress, where are you!?" They've been searching for hours, she should've returned from her mission days ago. He and the rest of the 5 were sent by shifu to go find her, they decided to split up amongst the huge forest and as he was walking he suddenly found a trail of blood, thinking it might lead him to her he started following it but in the end wished he hadn't.

"Tigress!" He yelled in panic, her back was turned to him but he knew that golden (blood soaked) qipao anywhere.

After hours of searching he finally found her in a clearing, the full moon was shining and the blood surrounding her glistened as he got closer. She was on her side and all he could hear as he ran to her was her ragged breathing. When he was close enough he slid to a stop on his knees, her back still turned to him.

"Tigress! oh gods tigress are you ok?" Of course she isn't ok, he quietly scolded himself but then put his attention back on her.

"Tigress I'm going to help you, your going to be fine but I need to see what's wrong." He backed up a little, grabbed her shoulder and slowly started turning her to lay her on her back. He immediately regretted this decision when he heard her breath hitch, a pained whimper escaped her lips. Po looked at her face and saw that her eyes were tightly shut, she was also gritting her teeth and when he looked down he saw her paw on her wound. Once she was completely on her back po heard a very distinct pop, tigress groaned, he looked down and saw one of her ribs slightly protruding under her clothes.

Her breathing became labored as he slowly removed her blood soaked paw from the wound (located on her abdomen.) He stood over her and put both paws on it, applying as much pressure as he could, determined to stop the bleeding.

"Tigress stay with me cmon open your eyes! What happened? Who did this to you?" He had to keep her conscious. She struggled but after a moment managed to open them, she looked up at him through blood shot eyes.

"I...finished my...mission...and...on the way...back...I got amb..ushed...I beat...them...but one...of them...stabbed...me..." Repeatedly she might add but decided to leave that out "I...collapsed...on...the...way...back..." She felt him open her qipao at the stomach/waist area, just below her rib cage. Its been 2 days, she collapsed 2 days ago and honestly she was surprised she hasn't bled out by now. She started feeling numb, she couldn't feel her legs and or the tips of her fingers. She felt a warm sensation go through her but ignored it as she looked up at the full moon and continued on with her thoughts.

Po shyly opened her qipao and saw the various puncture wounds 'i'm surprised she's still conscious' he put both paws on her stomach and started transmitting large amounts of chi in an attempt to save her.

"Why didn't you go to a healer tigress?" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"There...weren't...any...around..." She never would have allowed it to get this bad if there were.

"Your going to be fine ok, everything is going to be just fine." She could see him start to doubt himself as the blood continued to flow in between his glowing fingers, the small puddle beneath her slowly growing.

"Po...you...need to...face the...facts..." She knew she wasn't going to make it.

"Shut up." His chi flickered.

"Po..."

"I said shut up!" Po wasn't going to admit it, he didn't want too.

She started feeling sleepy, breathing was getting harder and harder to manage 'that's not a good sign' she saw him adding more chi 'he's trying so hard to save me...' She thought sadly.

"Po...stop...you...can't save..me..." he looked at her, she saw so much sadness in those jade eyes "yes I can, you're not going to die tigress, your going to live, I'm going to make sure of it" He started getting desperate, pumping as much chi as he could. He kept reassuring her that she was going to be fine, that she was going to be ok, but in the back of his mind he knew she was right, by the time he found her she had already lost too much blood, if he had found her sooner he could have saved her.

"Po...stop...your only...wasting...your...chi...I'm not...worth...it.." She was starting to fade, he could tell she was. Tears filled his eyes, it wasn't fair, she didn't deserve this why did it have to be her? He never got to tell her his feelings, he never confessed, and now it's too late 'not really, I could still confess.' He thought 'but what good would it do.' He let his chi fade and removed his paws, he felt lightheaded for a moment, but then felt it pass "see...all...for...nothing..." Her heard her mumble.

"Po...I'm...sorry..." He moved to sit next to her and took one of her paws in his.

"Don't apologize, if any one should be apologizing it's me, I couldn't save you..." Tears started running down his cheeks.

"Oh...but...you...did...you saved...me...from...myself...remember..." Tigress looked up at him with a sad expression and released her paw from his hold. She reached up and brought him down slightly, held his face in her paws and caressed his cheeks as he cried "don't...cry...you know...I hate...seeing..you..cry...in the...end...I...lived...a...good life...a...life...worth...living and...it's..all..thanks to...you...I'm so...happy...I...met...you..po..." By now he was openly sobbing, his cheek fur soaked with tears.

"I love you tigress." He sobbed.

She still held his face in her paws, she smiled "I'm...happy...I'm so...happy...I..love you..too po...I...just..wish..we had...more...time..." Her smile never faltered as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Po slowly leaned down and kissed her. Tigress responded the best she could, her paws never letting go of his face. When they finally broke apart for air, he noticed that she was struggling to stay awake.

Her eyes lids felt heavy. She wasn't in pain anymore because everything eventually became numb 'It's only a matter of time' She thought. She suddenly felt the world around her start to fade, everything was slowly going dark.

"I love...you...po...never...forget that, I...love..you..so much...so...so...much..." Everything went black.

* * *

 **(A/N: *pokes head out from pillow fort* is it safe? Ok don't hate me it's supposed to be sad and their is not going to be sequel in case you were wondering, I hope you liked it...)**


End file.
